<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Caramel Lattes and Happy Days by Merwholockian_404 (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802911">Of Caramel Lattes and Happy Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Merwholockian_404'>Merwholockian_404 (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Coffee Shops, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Please Kill Him :), Tags Are Fun, mordred is annoying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:36:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Merwholockian_404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is a barista.<br/>Arthur orders a caramel latte and forgets to use his manners.<br/>Romance ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OK, so I wanted to do a coffeeshop! AU, so here it is!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gwaine nudged Merlin. "Here comes a looker."</p><p>A new customer was walking towards the counter, towards <em>them, </em>towards <em>him</em>, through the tables of chattering people.</p><p>He was wearing a tailored suit, which was unsettling enough, given that this was a coffeeshop, but Gwaine was right. He <em>was </em>a looker. </p><p>Merlin gulped. He tended to blush, ramble and stammer way too much when serving men who were handsome on an astronomical scale. Which he definitely did. All the time. On a daily basis, in fact. </p><p>Luckily, Gwen swooped in like an angel from heaven and smiled sweetly at the man. She gave Merlin a thumbs-up behind her back. Dazed and relieved beyond words, he mouthed a quick 'thank you'. </p><p>"Welcome to Camelot Coffee; may I take your order?"</p><p>"A caramel latte and a blueberry muffin, please."</p><p>"That'll be five pounds, sir."</p><p>He paid with contactless and sat down at a table for two. Merlin's heart sank. He was obviously waiting for his girlfriend.</p><p>A very beautiful woman with dark hair and a heart-shaped face took a seat next to the man and began talking with him in earnest. They seemed to know each other well and get along together. She wore no makeup, which only enhanced her natural beauty, and carried a (surprisingly, authentic) Gucci handbag.</p><p>Of course, Merlin thought with resignation.</p><p>Gwen elbowed him and pressed a tray into his hands with a mischievous grin. He looked down at the number on the cup and blurted, "Thirty-one!"</p><p>He saw the man excuse himself and get up from his table.</p><p>Oh no, Merlin thought. Oh no.</p><p>He knew how he must look, staring blankly and clutching the tray with white-knuckled hands. He wouldn't be shocked at all if he were hallucinating the whole thing or hyperventilating on the spot.</p><p>The stranger had to gently (!) prise his fingers off the tray. The contact made his cheeks heat and his nostrils flare and his ears turn red --</p><p>He jerked back to reality. The man nodded stiffly at Merlin and turned away without a word. Merlin managed to tear his eyes of his (magnificent) jawline and half-shouted, "Hey!"</p><p>The man turned around. </p><p>"Aren't you going to say 'thank you'? Or at least 'have a nice day'?"</p><p>He had flushed with indignation. Lancelot was jostling his arm and murmuring something urgently into his ear that he couldn't quite catch.</p><p>"... Why should I?"</p><p>The man's eyes glittered with danger and poorly-disguised amusement.</p><p>Now all eyes were on them.</p><p>Deep breath in. Deep breath out. He shut his eyes then, after a short while, opened them.</p><p>"Who do you think you are? The boss of Camelot Coffee?"</p><p>"No. I'm his son."</p>
<hr/><p>It was then that Merlin realised that Lancelot had been trying to warn him. But it didn't discourage him. More than anything, it had the opposite effect. He wanted to wipe that smug smile off his prattish face.</p><p>He sighed. He walked out into the arena, talking his time, until they were almost touching toes. He raised his chin.</p><p>"Well," he declared, shifting his feet, "I've never had a boss who could be such an ass."</p><p>The man pinked. </p><p>Merlin crossed his arms and withdrew, smirking all the way. A small victory. There was silence in the little coffeeshop, which had so suddenly transformed into a battleground. And there would be casualties.</p><p>Gwaine even had the audacity to yell, "Snap!" before Elyan and Leon made the wise decision to shush him. </p><p>Merlin decided to deal another blow.</p><p>"You utter <em>clotpole</em>," he hissed.</p><p>"Burn!" screamed Gwaine.</p><p>"Keep that sassy mouth of yours shut," the man said. He narrowed his eyes. </p><p>"Isn't that a little petty? Unprofessional? I could have you fired for such impudence," he sneered.</p><p>Merlin shrugged. He was amazed that his voice was still level.</p><p>"All of us could say the same for you," he said pleasantly, as though he were discussing what a lovely day it was. "You're positively <em>begging </em>for the guillotine now."</p><p>He thought he heard a few cheers. Something in the man's demeanour snapped, and he suddenly pulled Merlin into a headlock.</p><p>"Don't... you know... that you could get sued for assaulting your own employees?" he gasped.</p><p>The man relaxed his grip, but didn't let go.</p><p>"May... I have... your name?"</p><p>The man looked confused.</p><p>"Your name. Unless you're deaf as well as dumb? Mine's Merlin."</p><p>"Arthur," he spat, suddenly hostile again. He enunciated every syllable. "Arthur Pendragon."</p><p>"And don't you forget it."</p><p>He turned on his heel abruptly and left, slamming the door behind him. The bell let out a jaunty tinkle.</p><p>"Well," Gwaine said. "What a bothersome man."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin woke up at six, as usual. There was a definite October chill in the morning air when he trudged through crunching leaves on his way to work.</p><p>He entered the shop and was met with a gust of deliciously warm air. Starting to set up the tables and chairs, he heard snatches of shameless gossip exchanged between his friends.</p><p>Gwen and Kara came up to him.</p><p>"You're a hero," Gwen said.</p><p>"He deserved it!" added Kara fiercely.</p><p>"I don't like that man," Mordred sniffed. He had a runny nose. "He was mean to you."</p><p>Merlin shepherded Mordred to the exit.</p><p>"Have you got your water bottle and your keys?"</p><p>Mordred nodded and gestured to his backpack.</p><p>"Do you remember the way back to your mummy and daddy?"</p><p>"Of course I do! I'm not stupid," Mordred said petulantly.</p><p>"Okay." He gave Mordred a hug, and he stumbled outside.</p><p>He would often sneak into the coffeeshop to watch the machines whirring and everyone busying themselves with awe and stars in his eyes. Merlin really did love him, and saw him as a little brother. But you could never be too careful...</p><p>Leon finished wiping the worktop and they all began to twiddle their thumbs, waiting for the first customer of the day.</p><p>---</p><p>Arthur didn't want to, but he now had a grudging <em>respect </em>for that man. Merlin, he reminded himself. He was truly unlike anyone he had ever met. He had driven him to an apology, of all things. </p><p>He needed caffeine in his system. </p><p>Or is that just an excuse to see him? jibed his heart.</p><p>Don't listen, said his head, the voice of clear, cold reason. You're just going for a coffee.</p><p>Merlin would be the death of him, and he had only known him for a few minutes. Ugh.</p><p>He ordered a raspberry tea from a girl - Kara, her name badge read - who glowered at him. </p><p>Familiar blue eyes looked at him warily.</p><p>"No," he said, almost dropping the raspberry tea.</p><p>"No," Arthur agreed.</p><p>Merlin's comical look of incredulity swiftly morphed into a scowl.</p><p>Arthur grinned. Merlin was wearing a baby-blue turtleneck. Its sleeves were a bit too long, which made him look... well, really quite lovely. He kept fidgeting with them.</p><p>His scowl intensified. </p><p>"Raspberry tea? Really? Your taste is so posh," he said.</p><p>Arthur suddenly felt world-weary.</p><p>"Please. I just need caffeine right now."</p><p>Merlin looked at him and that look could have been sympathetic, or approving of his use of 'please'. It was definitely one or the other. He slid a Lucozade bottle and an extra-strong coffee over the counter.</p><p>"On the house."</p><p>"Thank you." He eyed the bubbling liquid carefully. "Um, how many shots does that have?"</p><p>"Six," Merlin said proudly. "It's our specialty."</p><p>Hoping he didn't look too alarmed, Arthur took a small sip. It was appallingly bitter, but thinking about all the work he would have to do that day, he swallowed it all.</p><p>"Thank you," he said again. "And I would like to apologise for what happened yesterday."</p><p>The other man raised an eyebrow, but let him continue.</p><p>"It was extremely indecent of me, and you were very brave to stand up, if foolish and impolite - "</p><p>"Save it. I forgive you."</p><p>"Truce?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Merlin was washing equipment now, but now he wasn't scowling as ferociously or clattering things unnecessarily. </p><p>He saw him peeking and scowled again with renewed vigour.</p><p>"You know, I might come again," Arthur said. "That coffee of yours is, most surely, one of a kind."</p><p>Then he left, closing the door quietly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Turns out I'm not so good at the 'updating regularly' thing haha... ha.. ha.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From that day on, Arthur visited Camelot Coffee frequently for his extra-strong coffee and raspberry tea. </p><p>("Raspberry tea? What are you, a pregnant woman?" Merlin would snort.)</p><p>Now, however, he had an important deadline coming up. And then, suddenly, he was visiting the coffeeshop during all his breaks and spare time. Honestly, the only thing keeping him awake was all the sugar and caffeine in his bloodstream. The deadline grew nearer and nearer. His drinks got more and more potent. </p><p>Until, at last, it had passed and he was free to go. He walked slowly, at his own pace for once, relishing that he didn't need to rush or worry about any more damn spreadsheets. </p><p>He thought about resigning, just for a second. It had never really been his forte. He didn't enjoy it: it didn't even come naturally to him. Then he shook his head. That was a silly thought. Father had encouraged him to pursue law and so that was what he was doing. It was a useful job and it was well-paying. Father only wanted the best for him. </p><p>For some stupid reason, he was hoping Merlin would be there, and that his shift hadn't ended already (he had slept in today). </p><p>He opened the door, and the bell jangled. Merlin's face lit up when he saw Arthur. When Merlin realised that he was happy to see the other man, he immediately looked like he was in pain and wanted to die. </p><p>"<em>Someone's </em>a little later than usual," commented Merlin. </p><p>"Yes, I am," said Arthur. </p><p>"Anyways, is it your usual? A raspberry tea and a caramel latte with, let's see..."</p><p>He squinted at the number written on his hand.</p><p>"...ten shots? Is that right?" </p><p>He smiled irksomely. </p><p>"No, I have a day off work today," said Arthur. "Could I have... a chocolate twist, please? And a pot of normal English tea."</p><p>"Coming up right away, sir."</p><p>Merlin slid the tray over the counter with a mock-polite bow. </p><p>He's really overdoing the charm today," thought Arthur sarcastically, and pretended to flinch from the blinding light of Merlin's grin. </p><p>"Don't be cheeky with me, young man," threatened Merlin. "Or else..."</p><p>Dramatically, he produced a rubber band from his apron pocket, and flicked it at Arthur's nose. </p><hr/><p>Arthur had spent all day at Camelot Coffee, chatting to Merlin and getting to know everyone else. Gwaine was really weird, though. He was the only one who seemed overly eager to meet him (well. again) which seemed strange considering he had been aggressively egging Merlin on in their square-off a few weeks ago. For a laugh, Arthur had asked him if he was flirting with him. Gwaine had replied, "For Merlin." And he had seemed serious. Arthur had been left perplexed. "But I'm straight! And Merlin is too!" he said. "Right?"</p><p>Gwaine winked back at him, as if to say, 'not for much longer'.</p><hr/><p>Back at the coffeeshop, Arthur had already left and they were all packing up. </p><p>"Not a lot of customers today," noted Lancelot. </p><p>"It's because of Merlin and Arthur's flirting," groaned Elyan. "All of their blushing and smiling at each other would make anyone's teeth rot. Just hook up already!"</p><p>Meanwhile, Merlin was cleaning the chairs (or trying to).</p><p>"And Mr T-Rex'll stomp on him! Stamp! Stamp! Stamp! Or (hey Merlin! Merlin! I've got an idea!) we'll could get the water guns out from the shed and go psssshhhhh! Blam! The water would ruin his stupid suit and make his ugly face go bleurgh!" Mordred pulled a face.</p><p>He faltered and looked up at Merlin. "Right?"</p><p>Merlin sighed.  "For the fifth time, Mordred..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur was meant to be filing for an especially frustrating case when his buzzer - well, buzzed. He had fallen asleep a long time prior to this, and the noise went right to his head, jolting him awake from his law-induced slumber. His dreams were usually like this: filled with injunctions, preponderance and equitable claims. Today was no different. He pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed his eyes.</p><p>He muttered sourly to himself as he stretched and walked over to the intercom. Its loud drone was probably enough to wake the dead. This person who was calling him clearly had no self-preservation instincts whatsoever.</p><p>He picked up the receiver. </p><p>“Hey, it’s Merlin!” came the irritatingly bright voice on the other end. </p><p>As he had suspected, thought Arthur. Merlin had the utmost determination to die, right here, right now. Arthur was preparing to do whatever it took to (somehow) throttle him over the phone as he spoke.</p><p>
  <span>“How did you get this number?” demanded Arthur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, your girlfriend gave it to me,” said Merlin, sounding a bit upset. “She’s really nice, by the way, unlike you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur was reeling with horror, and ignored Merlin - possibly the biggest mistake he would ever make in his entire life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you liked older women, Arthur!” added Merlin cheekily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>my girlfriend! And she is certainly not nice,” said Arthur. “And besides, she’s my </span>
  <em>
    <span>younger sister</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Eugh, what were you thinking?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Temper, temper,” chided Merlin. “You do know you’re being very immature, right?”</span>
</p><p><span>“Shut up! In fact, you’re</span> <span>just as bad as Morgana!” screeched Arthur. “Did you call just to mentally scar me?!”</span></p><p>
  <span>“In fact, no,” said Merlin. “Leon’s off today, and even though your skills would never be able to match his-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I was saying. Though your social skills will never quite be on the same level as normal people’s, could you just… help out today? Just for one day? Everyone else I’ve contacted seemed to be busy, so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur put the line on hold. He glanced at the huge stack of paperwork and bills on his desk, then back at the phone. He looked back and forth for a good two minutes at the very least, before taking the line off hold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arthur? Arthur, are you still there? Please don’t hang up on me- uh, I mean us. Us at the coffeeshop, haha, my mistake! We’re counting on you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” said Arthur, caving in. “Just this once. I owe you a favour anyway, from, er, how rude I was when we first met.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Favours are what friends are for, anyway,” replied Merlin. “Okay, well, meet me at the coffeeshop in, like, five minutes? I’m so sorry about this, it’s seven o’clock in the morning…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, wait, wait. Hold up,” said Arthur, cutting Merlin off, again. But he had decided long ago that the best way to do things was to talk now, apologise later. “We’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” The word felt unfamiliar in his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah! I mean, friends hang out, and talk, and tease each other and stuff, y’know?” Merlin laughed, evidently confused and surprised, but luckily he didn’t sound hurt. “Right, well, see you later! Love you, bye!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Bye…” said Arthur, but the other man had already hung up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was with the casual “Love you”s and the throwing around of </span>
  <em>
    <span>that word</span>
  </em>
  <span>, “friend”, which he had never been allowed to hear? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put his head in his hands. This was all a mess. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a people person.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Mordred, the spawn of the devil, unsheathed his mighty weapon. He was saddened by the sacrifice he had to make, but he had to protect Merlin! All actions have consequences, thought Mordred. Merlin had told him that once. He didn’t remember what it meant, but (but!) it sounded wise and powerful, fitting for the task ahead of him. He bent down, and set to work.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Everyone at Camelot Coffee was busily working, or in Arthur’s case, yelling at customers and colleagues alike, making a shambles of serving absolutely anything, and generally making himself and everyone around him stressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the end of his shift, he thought his day couldn’t get any worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, remember the coat I accidentally-on-purpose spilled milk over last week? I took it home and washed it,” declared Merlin proudly. His bubbly nature and random acts of kindness were hard to take for granted, but Arthur appreciated it nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he said, and that was something he genuinely meant for once. He slipped the warm, clean coat on without a second thought, and went out into the frigid evening air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you,” hollered Merlin after him, waving merrily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur stuffed his hands in his pockets, his feet crunching in the newly-fallen snow. People gave him strange looks as he passed by. He stared at the ground, and it stared back invitingly. He now rather fancied just lying on his back, burying himself in concrete and tarmac and sleeping for a week. What was their problem? Was there something in his hair? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He patted his head self-consciously, which attracted even more glances his way than before. He let out a frustrated grunt, or at least something that resembled one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Society, he thought despondently.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>When Arthur got home, he was done for. The lift was out of order so Arthur had had to walk up seventeen flights of stairs to get to his floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a ready meal out of the fridge, not even bothering to look at the label, that had no doubt been in the freezer for months at a time. He put it in the microwave. The humming of the machine as it cooked the food helped to soothe him in a way he rarely got to experience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fishing the newspaper he had left on the kitchen table that morning, he started to read. It was the same depressing news he had watched on TV yesterday, but the mindless action of skimming through letters and columns relaxed him; for what reason, he didn’t know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The microwave made an ironic happy little ding, which was the cue for Arthur to go and fetch his spaghetti bolognese. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hunched over his steaming dinner with his coat still on, eating with little enthusiasm. He looked out of the window. It was still snowing bleakly. He twirled the pasta around with his fork. Giving up on his not-meal, he stood up and tipped the unappetising food into the bin. He washed the plate automatically and left the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once in his bedroom, he tossed his coat at the foot of the bed and sagged under the covers with all his clothes still on. As his eyes started to shut, Arthur noticed something. Something about his </span>
  <em>
    <span>coat</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remember when you thought your day couldn’t possibly get any worse? Think again! said Fate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unless his eyes deceived him, that was the word ‘stinkyhead’ scribbled on the expensive sheepskin in the ‘Power Pink’ shade of permanent Sharpie (he had worked in a stationery place as a part-time job in secondary school).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m too tired for this, thought Arthur, before falling into a deep sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm sorry this chapter was so short!! i got stuck xD<br/>enjoy (as much as you can lol)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the morning (well. <em>five </em>in the morning) Arthur’s beauty sleep was rudely interrupted by an incessant and deafening ringing. As he picked up its source, rubbing gunk out of his eyes, he let out a long yawn followed by an equally long and weary sigh. The name which lit up the screen was ‘Uther Pendragon’.</p><p>Why so early? was Arthur’s first thought as, by force of habit, his finger swiped right to answer the call.</p><p>He put the mobile to his ear. There was a lot of speaking and murmuring in the background, and Arthur remembered that his father had visited India for upcoming conferences, which were allegedly “critical for future relations and business opportunities with the far and middle East” (his father’s words, not his). It was almost certain that he had put Arthur on speakerphone - like he had done many times before - as he couldn’t always afford to halt <em>extremely important talks </em>for the sake of a <em>casual conversation </em>(again, his father’s words). </p><p>Arthur thought he just couldn’t be bothered to stop talking for one second about money and focus on his family. That was what Morgana thought too: he was the main reason why she had moved out as soon as she had saved up enough to do so. </p><p>His father was just never bothered. Since the age of fifteen, he had barely seen enough of Uther Pendragon for him to even be deemed a father. </p><p>He didn’t care about others’ needs - Morgana leaving; four-year-old Arthur wanting to be a doctor when he grew up. All he cared about was himself.</p><p>All of his feelings had been whirling through his head like autumn leaves as soon as he had made the decision to answer: not aware, not conscious, but inevitable. </p><hr/><p>“Hello?” said Arthur once the discussion had died down to something akin to a low drone, barely there. </p><p>“Ah, yes. Hello, son,” said Uther. “Sorry for the disruption there. I was doing some vital negotiations with one of our neighbouring agencies’ branches over here.”</p><p>“Alright then,” said Arthur. “But what did you want to talk to me about?”</p><p>“Well, while we’re still on the subject of commerce, I was wondering if you could possibly file some reports on how the meeting went and what progress we’ve made as of late.”</p><p>Arthur contemplated the idea of just hanging up on him.</p><p>“Since my secretary is off sick today,” Father added, like Arthur owed them something. </p><p>“Fine,” said Arthur, the words coming out with difficulty, being forced out.</p><p>“Great,” remarked Uther, sounding faintly approving, and put down the phone before Arthur got to say “goodbye”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day, Arthur wasn’t able to have the chance of meeting Merlin at the coffee shop. For some strange reason he felt terribly disappointed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the meantime, he was occupied with note-writing for his father. His suffering really knew no ends. What’s more, he awoke greeted by the lovely spectacle of ‘Stinkyhead’ still defacing his coat, and all thoughts of getting outdoors at all were quickly dissipated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slouched at his desk, looking vacantly at the laptop with a mug of instant coffee in his hands. Coffee was the only, slightly healthy thing that he could rely on to keep himself from falling asleep these days. Sipping at it reluctantly, he observed the cheerless, almost-black clouds suspended in the sky. They drifted through the air aimlessly, until a spark of lightning and rumble of thunder seemed to startle them into consciousness. Coming to his senses, Arthur started to focus on the task at hand. However unenthusiastic he was. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>He was halfway through one of his last sentences when his phone chimed. It was a message from an unknown number. “Hi! It’s Merlin :),” it read. Of course it was. Who else would use proper punctuation and grammar, only to lure him into a trap by putting a stupid </span>
  <em>
    <span>emoticon </span>
  </em>
  <span>at the end? Without really thinking about it, or taking into regard his assignment, he texted back. “hey,” he typed, and pressed the button to send. There. Delivered. Now he could go back to concentrating on his wor... holy cow! Another two, three, </span>
  <em>
    <span>four </span>
  </em>
  <span>notifications popped up on his screen, all from Merlin. He sure was excited. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Merlin: </b>
  <span>Me and the guys are going to the mall! You wanna come?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Merlin: </b>
  <span>Hello??? Are you okay? Have you died??</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Merlin: </b>
  <span>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARTHURRR!!!!!!!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Merlin: </b>
  <span>Arthur are you alive?!?!?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Arthur: </b>
  <span>hi </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Merlin: </b>
  <span>Oh good you’re here</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Merlin: </b>
  <span>So can you go to the mall with us? :D</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Merlin: </b>
  <span>Pleaseee??</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Arthur: </b>
  <span>well yes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Merlin: </b>
  <span>Yay!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Merlin: </b>
  <span>When are you available?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Arthur: </b>
  <span>i said that i could come, not that i would</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Merlin: </b>
  <span>Uhhh so that’s a yes?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Merlin: </b>
  <span>Great! So is in 10 min fine for you?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Arthur: </b>
  <span>yeah sure</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Merlin: </b>
  <span>Aaaaaa I’m so excited! See ya there! ^_^</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Arthur: </b>
  <span>okay bye</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur bit back a smile as he got ready, but soon ran into a conundrum as to which shirt looked more casual. And which coat was he supposed to wear? Eventually he settled on a plaid shirt, a plain blue parka and jeans. Merlin had never seen Arthur in anything other than a suit so he had to try to establish his own fashion sense, right? That's what he saw on the internet anyway. Well, in a mere five minutes, Arthur Pendragon found out that it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> as easy as it sounded. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>As he was stepping out through the doorway, Arthur remembered. The report! He hadn’t finished it! He rushed back to the living room, hoping to at least finish the paragraph before he had to go. His fingers hovered over the keys, and in a moment of revelation, he clicked ‘save’ and closed the laptop. His father could take his dumb report and stick it up his- Language!, Arthur reprimanded himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nothing especially glorious, but Arthur felt that the action had as much grandeur as slamming a door, or something silly and melodramatic like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Examining the sight with great satisfaction, he turned his back and went out the door.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i'm so proud of Arthur :,) lmao</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come find me on tumblr: merwholockian-404.tumblr.com<br/>:D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>